happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Fensterburg
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Reichskanzler |- ! Term | } |- ! Kaiser | } |- ! Deputy Chancellor | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Stellvertreterkanzler |- ! Term | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Military Service | } |- ! Rank | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Markus Fensterburg is a former Reichskanzler of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, serving two terms from 2005 to 2015. He ran with the conservative Reichspartei as part of a coalition with the Imperialische Volkspartei, violating it when he ran for a second term in 2010. The ensuing scandal resulted in significant damage to the RP, and Fensterburg's second term was mired by controversy, election massacres, and impeachment proceedings against him. Early Life Markus Fensterburg was born in 1958 in the city of Eisenstadt, son of a mill worker. He grew up in the lower middle class, and became active in conservative politics after discharge from the Luftstreitkräfte in 1990. Rise through the Reichspartei Fensterburg ran for the Reichstag as a dark horse in 1992, after being a campaign agent for the party since 1990. He won, despite general expectations, and gained a reputation as a no-nonsense politician well known for his unrefined tone and frankness. He served as Deputy Chancellor under the IVP's Otto Kleinwald as a part of the coalition government. In accordance with the coalition, Kleinwald declined to run again, and the RP ran Fensterburg with Johannes Ostmann of the IVP as deputy, resulting in Fensterburg becoming the first Reichspartei Chancellor in 2005. First Term as Reichskanzler, 2005-2010 Fensterburg's first term as Chancellor was relatively uneventful. His government took a firm stance against the terrorism threats of Lava Country Place, and the second half of the 2000s were marked by expansion of the Kaiserreichswehr and closer relations with traditional ally Happy Nation. Embattled Chancellor, 2010-2015 Despite the agreement that he would decline to run for reelection and endorse the IVP candidate, Robert Bergmann, as his predecessor had done for him, Fensterburg instead selected Lucius Hoth of his own party as a running mate and ran anyway. He won, and shortly afterward the news that he had broken the coalition came forward, resulting in the RP losing almost all of it's seats in the Reichstag in the 2012 elections, the rise of far left parties due to the fall of confidence in the conservatives, and the first ever impeachment proceedings. Fensterburg survived his 2013 impeachment on the technicality, and was constitutionally obligated to relinquish his office in 2015, with the Hoth running instead, and placing above only the NSRAP and SED on the ballot. Bergmann won the election in a landslide, with the IVP gaining the first clear majority in government since the days of Chancellor Hans Schultz. Post-Chancellorship Fensterburg found himself disgraced. In a desperate effort save face, the party replaced him in the 2014 primary with Franz von Kurst, and after he transferred power to Bergmann they lost no time announcing his expulsion from the party. Fensterburg has returned to Eisenstadt, living out a quiet retirement. Titles, Honors, and Styles Titles * As Reichskanzler Der recht Ehrenwerte Reichskanzler Markus Fensterburg The Right and Honorable Imperial Chancellor Markus Fensterburg Honors * House Order of Klink Styles Edit * As Reichskanzler Herr Reichskanzler Mr. Imperial Chancellor Category:Kaiserreich Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Reichspartei Category:Reichskanzler